


Swooning Notes

by fairyerimbin



Series: minbin prompt fics ♡ [8]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Chan is a barista, Changbin meets a cute guy, Changbin visit the coffee shop every day, Flirty Seo Changbin (not really), M/M, Meet-Cute, Notes as help aid, Prompt Fic, Prompt: I don't know how to flirt, so I'm using these notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: Ever since Changbin moved into town, he broke his coffee machine by falling over his own feet while holding it. So he had to head to the coffee shop nearby his apartment where he met the cute guy.♡♡♡Changbin meets a cute guy at the coffee shop. He uses notes to flirt with said guy, Minho.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: minbin prompt fics ♡ [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192118
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Swooning Notes

Ever since Changbin moved into town, he broke his coffee machine by falling over his own feet while holding it. So he had to head to the coffee shop nearby his apartment where he met the cute guy. He never talked to the guy before, since he didn't know how to flirt at all. Changbin could still remember the last time he tried to talk to this guy he used to have a crush on. The guy rejected him immediately since he ended up being the most straight guy you could ever meet.

"You know, one day you will need to talk to him." Changbin looked up at the barista, Chan, who always noticed the way Changbin had been looking at someone. "I've heard he's single and is looking for a guy to swoon him." Chan explained, placing Changbin's new cup of coffee down before taking the old one. Changbin rolled his eyes, staring at the cup while Chan left him alone to clean some tables.

After a long night of research, Changbin was finally able to find ways to talk to the cute guy. Pick-up lines. He had a found a few he would be able to use, though it took him a long time to find the perfect one. "You're so stupid." Chan rolled his eyes as Changbin explained to him what he was planning to do. The older didn't think reading a pick-up line was the best idea. "Good luck, I guess." Chan said, handing Changbin his first cup of coffee of the day. Changbin smiled, taking a seat on his usual spot while waiting for the cute guy to appear inside the shop.

"Hello, my favourite barista." Changbin looked at the door and smiled when he saw the cute guy walk inside, making his way towards Chan. "You're not getting a discount." Chan rolled his eyes, glancing at Changbin who got up from his seat with notes in his hands. "Actually... This one's free." Chan said once he realized Changbin wanted to pay for the coffee. Minho looked at the barista in confusion until he turned around to see a guy standing there, seemingly nervous. 

"Hi. I-... umm..." Once Changbin stood in front of the xute guy, he lost all abilities to talk to someone. He didn't know where to start, even though he planned this whole conversation in advance. He even made notes to help him. "Did you... uhh... Did you fall out of heaven, because..." Changbin tried to find the right notes, only to let his nervousness take over as he dropped the notes on the ground. "Oh fuck... S-Sorry. I-I'm not normally like this. I'm so sorry, y-you're too pretty." Changbin stuttered, dying on the spot as he was afraid the cute guy would think he's weird. He kneeled down to pick up the notes when he noticed the cute guy did as well. 

"You did all this to talk to me?" Changbin looked up, taking the notes from the other's hands while he nodded. He was sure that at the moment, he was a blushing mess. "I've never had anyone make so much effort to flirt with me." Minho chuckled, getting up from the ground as he helped the other up. "Are you busy today?" Changbin shook his head, glancing Chan's way who tried hard not to burst out in laughter. He knew the younger man's plan would backfire, though he also had the feeling Minho would like the thought behind it. "Great... Let's get to know each other over coffee."

When Minho said he wanted to get to know Changbin, he never expected to stay with him inside the coffee shop for the whole day. Chan was about to close the shop, so the two had to leave. "Do you mind if I could get those notes?" Minho asked as Changbin shook his head, handing the older the notes. Minho was taking the other home. "Then I have something to remind you by for when I don't see you." Minho chuckled, looking Changbin's way. Even in the dark, lit by the moonlight, Minho could still tell Changbin was blushing. He thought it was cute. 

"You know... I've always noticed you inside the shop. But I just thought you were way out of my league." The older man chuckled, looking down at the younger's hand before he casually linked their fingers together. Changbin was taken by surprise, though he enjoyed the warmth of Minho's hand in his. Somehow, it already made him feel safe. "Says you. I thought someone so pretty as you would want someone as beautiful." Changbin chuckled, confused why Minho suddenly stood still in his tracks. "Don't say that. You're beautiful in a different way. You're so... so handsome and cute." The older one said, staring at the younger who didn't know what to say. He never had anyone tell him that. Most people didn't even know Changbin actually hated who he was. "I want to get to know you, Changbin. I want to know the real you. Not the guy who pretends everything is fine, but the one who's not afraid to show his vulnerabilities." Minho said as Changbin nodded, wondering if the other would be taking him home or if they would just stand there for the rest of the night. "Let me take you home."


End file.
